The present invention relates in general to an exciter for generating vibration when an incoming call is received in a mobile communication receiver such as radio pager, and more particularly to an exciter which uses rotation movement of a magnet rotor having an unbalanced weight structure to generate a desired physical vibration of high quality and to have simple structure, simple manufacturing process and low manufacturing costs.